


Ask

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oral, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: In a way, she was really only joking





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome though I know this is trash... read at your own risk

In an attempt to keep her face impassive, Jill chewed on the inside of her cheek. She could still feel her lips threatening to curl into a smile so she clamped down even harder. Crossing her legs beneath the table, she leisurely turns the page waiting for his response.

“What do you mean?” asked Martin after a moment, uncertainty clear in his voice

“Basically, it’s the male g-spot… It just so happens to be located, you know-” She paused for a moment before gesturing “ Back there-” 

She spared him another glance, and had to quickly look away. The expression on his face was priceless, and she clamped down on her cheek hard enough to draw blood. His mouth fell open, redness spreading across his face as he began to stammer.

“That's’ um-” He cleared his throat “That’s interesting... I n-never knew that-” He said, awkwardly shifting in his seat. He turned his attention back to his magazine, holding it up in front of his face.

“Oh yeah. Ive heard some men claim that some of the most explosive orgasms they've ever had, have all been from direct prostate stimulation. It’s just science... “ Said Jill. 

She places the copy of cosmo down on the table in front of him. He gives the page a half hearted glance before shaking his head.

“Science?” Martin said with a scoff… “Sounds like a load of crap to me…” 

“Laugh all you want...But it’s true.”

“I’m sure…”

“Hell, I’ll even prove it if you want. I could show you” She said

Martin went silent… she didn’t even have to look at him to know that his mouth was gaping once again… She glanced up at him briefly before returning her eyes to the magazine.. He had blushed an even deeper shade of crimson, and she could have sworn he was shaking. 

Just give it a few more seconds….

“Um-- I uh--- I don’t think” 

Three… two..

“I mean I-I don’t know if--” he stammered

Jill’s loud cackle swiftly drew him out of his thoughts “Joking… Martin… I’m only joking..” 

She began to laugh wholeheartedly.

“ Oh…” he said. She couldn't quite tell if he was relieved or disappointed.

“God it’s just so easy..” She said.. wiping at her eyes.

“Shut up…” He said, with a scowl. After a moment, he began to laugh as well.

“Thats crazy… I thought that was just something that they did in movies.” 

Jill raised an eyebrow. “ Oh yeah, it’s definitely a thing… but how do you know that then?” 

He opened his mouth to protest, and there was another roar of laughter.

He stared daggers at her for a moment, before his lips curled into a smile.That boyish smile, that she grew to love. He shot her a playful wink before turning his attention back to his magazine..She allowed herself to eye him for just a second longer before glancing away.

It was an interesting thought. She certainly didn’t loathe the idea of him sprawled out beneath her, breathless and open. Feeling him from the inside out, how flushed he would get.He’d try to hold back, hesitant in the beginning, body not used to that sort of stimulation. The rise and fall of his chest would give him away, moans turning into whimpers as his back arches. She would continue to work him over until he was grinding into her desperate for more friction.  
Definitely interesting.

“I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. I mean, some guys really like it.” She said with a shrug.

“How do you know that?” 

“Experience” she said lightly

His eyes widened. “You've done it before?!”

“ Well, yeah...only a couple times,”

“When?”

“Years ago… “

“With who!?” 

“An old boyfriend.. Back in college.”

Silence

Martin eyed her incredulously for a moment before he nodded, pursing his lips together. He began flip through the magazine, turning through the pages harshly, nearly ripping out one of them as he went.

“You’re angry--”

“I’m really not-”

“You are… look at you, you’re sulking…”

“I’m not sulking…” he said,enunciating every word.

Jill sighed inwardly, she already regretted bringing it up. She wasn’t really sure what was going on between her and Martin. They weren’t dating. They weren’t really even together, they didn’t sleep together all the time. They were friends, best friends, neighbors. 

Shit…

They never actually talked about it. For the longest, Jill thought it was one sided. She was attracted to him, she had been from the beginning. But Martin was so shy, innocent looking she didn’t even know if she was his type. For the longest, she ignored the way he would look at her, the lingering glances, awe filled stares. The way he would look for any reason to be physically next to her. She figured it had to be all in her head. It was nice having him as a friend, Jill really liked having him around. They had only known each other for about six months, but in that short time, they had become practically inseparable. When they actually started doing what he would call “the sexy stuff” It was just another thing added to the list of things they would do together. It didn't change anything per se. They were still friends.

“I really should be heading back…” He said after a while.

“Oh-” 

“Martin, I’m sorry I brought it up okay… I was just playing around…” Said Jill

He stood from the table quickly, barely concealing the visible tent in his trousers. “ I’ll call you tomorrow…” He said, briefly brushing his lips across hers.

“O-kay.. Goodnight…” She called, as the front door closed with an audible click.

~~

 

He phoned the next evening.

“Hey, are you busy?” 

“No not really…”

“ I want to see you… can I come over?”

Jill could not deny the flutter of excitement in her stomach.

“Sure of course!” She said a bit too eagerly.

“Okay, give me about a half hour , He has some people over- from church.. I really don't want to cut through the living room”

“That’s fine, I’ll see you soon…”

~~

He arrived sooner than she anticipated. She barely had enough time to straighten up a bit and hop in the shower, when there was a knock at the door.

“Shit…”She muttered

Jill quickly made her way downstairs, still towel drying her hair. “ I’m coming…” She called

The second she swung open the door, her eyes skimmed over him briefly. He was dressed in all black, the form fitting sweater clung to his lithe frame. His sleeves were rolled up, hands shoved into his pockets as he leaned against the door frame. She could smell the faint remains of something crisp and citrusy and decided it must have been his shampoo...

“Well you look nice…” She said before glancing down at her own outfit. Cut off jeans, and pale blue tank top that she wore sans bra. 

“ Were you wanting to go out or?”

“No.. not really…’’ He said as he entered the hall. His eyes drifted over the walls surveying the place, as if he had all the time in the world. When his gaze finally settled on her, she could see the all to familiar glint in his hazel eyes. “ You look really nice too..” He offered. 

She barely had moment to speak before he leaned in kissing her deeply. She moaned lightly as he brought his lips to her neck, biting down, sucking, fingers ghosting beneath the hem of her shirt.

She suppressed a giggle he continued his attack on her neck, feather soft hair brushing over her skin. She inhaled the scent of him, deciding that, it was completely intoxicating. His hands roamed down her sides hungrily, moving forward to cup her breasts, before landing on her backside giving it a firm squeeze. She gasps, pressing herself against him, he was already hard.

With a grin, she snakes her hand to the front of his trousers, rubbing him lightly through the material… “Wow…eager tonight aren’t we?” 

He chuckled briefly, and she could hear him mumble something...

“What?” 

‘Nothing…” He said leaning in to kiss her. She raises a hand to his hair, fingers raking over his scalp, gently tugging. He moans against her lips.

”Come on… what is it?” Weaving his locks between her fingers, she tugs again eliciting the same response. He sighs before leaning back, his nose inches away from hers, eyes downcast. “I kind of wanted to try it…” 

For a moment, she was unsure what exactly he was referring to. “Try what Martin?” She asked kissing him briefly. Leaning back, she tried to meet his gaze, he was blushing again.

“Anything you want..” She asks between kisses

“ask me…”

“what is it?” 

“What we talked about yesterday…” 

The second it dawned on her,a rush of excitement coursed through her veins.Did he really want to do that… with her? She could feel her body already start to react at the thought. She nodded, taking him by the hand leading him to the bedroom.

 

~~~

Lovely, that was about the only word she could use to describe him in that moment. His breath was ragged, fingers gripped the bed sheets tightly. His lips were parted in a silent moan as he willed his body to relax. Jill’s hand was wrapped firmly around his cock stroking him steadily, her tongue swirling around the head every now and then. Her other hand traveled lower, caressing, with feather light touches, thumb lightly pressing at his entrance. He lets out a gasp, and she could feel him instinctively tense up. 

“Okay?” She asks raising an eyebrow.

He raises his head off the pillow briefly... “Wha-? yeah… I just- keep going.” 

She chewed on her bottom lip, regarding him briefly. They didn’t have to do this. There was nothing to prove. As her eyes traveled over him, the ache between her legs intensified. Dull and throbbing, an empty sensation. He was breathless, spread out beautifully beneath her, faint redness spread across his face and chest. His nipples were as hard as rocks. She had made sure to take care of him beforehand… if anything to get him to relax. To see if he would still feel as adventurous after he came. He pinned her down, kissing her relentlessly,hard again within minutes. He shifted working his way down her body, burying his face between her legs.

She shifted pressing her legs together as she continued to stroke his saliva slickened shaft. She leans in, taking him into her mouth once again as he entwines his fingers in her hair, silently urging her on. Ever so slowly, she lowers her hand and begins lightly pressing at his entrance, he doesn't move away. She releases him from her mouth with an audible pop, and begins stroking him again. She runs her lips over his balls briefly, giving them both equal attention before traveling lower, pressing her tongue against the tight ring of muscles. 

“Ohh..” His moan sounded more like a question.

What was she doing?*

She does it again, teasingly pressing her tongue against his entrance, lightly caressing. He lets out a shaky breath, it was really more of a whimper.

“Jill what are you--?” 

“Shh… baby, you’ll like this, I promise..” 

He bites his lip harshly, heat rising to his face. He nods letting his head fall back against the pillows. 

She smoothes her hands down his thighs, spreading them further apart bringing her lips to his hip bones, dragging her teeth across them briefly eliciting another sharp hiss. She takes her time, kissing her way back down his body, lower and lower. His breath hitches in his throat as her tongue swirls around the head, moaning around his cock sending vibrations throughout his entire body. She lowers her head, tongue probing at his entrance, with long languid motions, gently sweeping and caressing. He lets out an involuntary moan, and she presses deeper. 

His knuckles are white as his hands grip the sheets, he lifts his head to look at her but is met with nothing but a dark curtain of hair obscuring her face. It was a good thing… He might have come right there at the sight, just the knowledge of what she was doing. It didn't feel bad, just strange. Different. It left him feeling wanton, open, exquisitely exposed. It felt wrong, in the best possible way. After a few moments he starts to relax. The sensation of her warm wet tongue against his tight hole. The fact that she actually seemed to be enjoying it. It actually felt...good.

His words were incoherent, moans and whimpers falling from his mouth freely.

“God… Jill--- It’s so ahhh…” 

She moaned in response.

“S-so good…” 

 

Warmth began to pool at the pit of his stomach, coiling, traveling lower, his cock twitches against his stomach. He was panting, moaning breathlessly and soon enough arching up to meet her eager tongue.

Soon, he feels her once again pressing at his backdoor. He doesn't move away this time. She takes this as a good sign and begins stroking him again. He can feel his muscles stretch slightly as she barely slips a finger inside. He bites his lip harshly, before letting out a shaky moan. She’s barely an inch in, just up to her first knuckle. She pulls back slightly only to slide in again slightly deeper this time. He lets out a short gasp.

 

She releases him for a moment, despite his protest, and begins rummaging for something besides the bed. She comes up with a small bottle. She tosses it on the bed and begins rifling through the drawer again. He sits up on his elbows, curiosity piqued. His eyes widen when he sees her pull out a small glass object that he was definitely familiar with. He had used it on her several times. It would never have occurred to him… What was she going to do with that? 

She could see the mixture of shock and horror all over his face. “Relax Martin…dodon't look so alarmed.” Alarmed was not the word for it. He watches as she shakes the bottle a couple times applying a liberal amount to her fingers before wrapping them around his cock. There is a faint warming sensation, “Do you trust me Martin?” She asks, stroking him with precision.

“Yeah…” He breathes, letting his head fall back against the pillows. 

“Really?”

Her fingers slide back down to his entrance, pressing into him lightly. 

“Yes...Jill… ahhh I t-trust you…”

She says there, massaging for moment. Thanks to the lube, and his fevered state, she slides in nicely up to her second knuckle.

“Ohhh” he arches into her.

 

“Good… “ she said as she begins to work her finger in a bit, before pressing down, in and then out. “I want to enjoy this..” She breathes.

“M-hmmm..

He’s panting as he presses himself against her. The warm sensation intensifies coiling at the pit of his stomach, spreading lower. She's managed to work two fingers inside of him, steadily pumping.  
He’s moaning freely, every stroke getting him closer and closer to some intangible place. She shifts, changing the angle of her wrist, and a sudden spark of light flashes behind his eyes, “Ohhh god… “ He gasps. What was that?

 

She does it again, her finger brushing over something, some spot inside of him that has his body nearly convulsing against her. She stays there, stroking, caressing, as he bucks into her shamelessly. One hand grips the sheets, his other arm bent, draped over his eyes, obscuring his face.

This is right where she wanted him. He was beautiful, open, and just for her. She could not imagine what must be going through his mind. His words were incoherent, and he even let loose a few swears. Jill had never heard him curse, not even once. To hear the word fuck falling from his lips, quite frequently.

“Jill.. Im so c-close…”

She moves her other hand back to his cock, jerking him in time with her motions. She could feel him twitch beneath her fingers, he’s harder than she’s ever felt him, pre-cum coating her fingers. She bites her lip, his muscles closing around her fingers like a vice, warm, and perfect. The sound of her hand sliding over his rigid flesh, her fingers plunging into him mercilessly causes her walls to contract, arousal coating her thighs. His body seems to grow taut as his back arches. He lets out a choked sob, convulsing violently as he releases… hard against her fingers, his stomach, the sheets. Pearly white rivulets seep through her fingers, coating her palm sliding down his shaft.

 

~~~~  
Sweat makes the bed sheets cling to him uncomfortably, and he shifts body still humming. He raises his hands to his eyes surprised to find a few tears had escaped. He wiped at them turning over to his side. He had not even realized that Jill had slipped away into the bathroom until he heard the faucet running, and a glass being placed on the counter. There was the lingering sensation of her still inside of him, her hands, her tongue. He blushed a deep crimson, suddenly embarrassed at the realization that he was most likely covered in his own cum. He shifted sitting up at the edge of the bed. It was then that the light switched off in the bathroom and Jill reemerged. He opened his mouth to speak, as she joined him back on the bed. 

Her lips move to his neck immediately and he lets out a sigh. He could feel her place a hand on his stomach lightly, before the warm sensation of the towel that she brushes over his skin. His lips move to her as she takes her time wiping him down, leisurely, each movement a caress of its own, all the while his hands roam down her back He shifts removing the towel from her hand urging her back onto the bed. His lips brush across her cheek briefly before moving to her neck, She rakes her fingers through his hair over his scalp urging him to settle next to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For the most part, it seemed like his curiosity had been quelled. It’s been a little over a week since that particular encounter, and Martin made no attempt to mention it since. It was almost as though it never happened. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed, not at all, and Jill really seemed to be into it. Still, somehow whenever he found his mind drifting back to that night... the way she made him feel, his mind would shift, focusing in on anything else. It was like his mind would not allow him to think about it, how good she made him feel, how he wanted more of it. And then there was just plain old residual Catholic guilt.

 

Aside from that, they hadn't really seen much of each other that week. He had been working more and more in Cuda’s shop. The deliveries were endless seeing as how summer was approaching and just about everyone seemed to be in the mood to barbeque.Jill was tied up at work as well. Most of the new hires at the bike shop were students who apparently didn’t really need A job. They’d leave no sooner than they were hired, so she ended up closing most evenings. Still, they spoke on the phone every night but it wasn’t really enough. He really wanted to see her. 

 

It was about two thirty in the afternoon, and somehow miraculously Martin had gotten the day off,. They were going over inventory at the shop and apparently Cuda needed someone there that could actually read. Despite his initial annoyance, he was happy for the day off. 

When Jill phoned him the other night,they talked longer than they had in awhile. To his relief, it seemed as though she missed him just as much, he was relieved. Despite the fact that he knew the week had been hectic for them both, part of him still wondered. Was she was actively trying to avoid him? Had he done something wrong… did he weird her out at some point? He felt silly for thinking that way…for worrying. He didn’t even know what they were, they weren’t official… was she his girlfriend? They did go out sometimes, nowhere fancy.. Just to the movies, the arcade, sometimes the park. He had to admit though, the majority of the time they spent together was in fact, in the bedroom.

It was really bizarre.. He really liked Jill, he had so from the beginning. She was so pretty, and she made him laugh. She seemed to genuinely want to spend time with him. She spoke so freely with him sometimes, and she’d listen… really listen. He couldn't describe the feelings he got whenever he thought about her. He was anxious, elated, excited, confused all at the same time.

 

Regardless, by the end of their conversation, Jill said that she absolutely needed to see him, and that she missed him so much. Careful not to lay it on too heavy, he returned her sentiment with a simple. Miss you too. There was a brief pause before she asked if there was any way she could drop by at some point tomorrow night. He perked up instantly, and he eagerly agreed. She told him that she would be by some time after seven.

 

A breeze drifted in through the open window as Martin idly flipped through a magazine. His eyes skimmed over the page, brain retaining none of it. The words were nothing more than lines and scribbles that fused together in a black and white blur. He had a slight headache. The incessant lawnmower in the distance lulled him into a near trance-like state, dogs barking in the background. He finally gave up, throwing the magazine down on the bed amongst all the others. He sighs, reaching for the can of soda on the nightstand. Condensation drips down his fingers as he drains the rest of the contents before tossing it in the bin next to him. 

It was unusually hot for early June. The breeze seemed to help a bit, but there was still a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. He humored heading downstairs in search of one of the old swivel fans, but decided against it. He could already hear Cuda’s voice going on about wasting electricity and the importance of conservation. He shifts, settling back against the pillows, one arm tucked behind his head, in the other hand the small toy guillotine that he had picked up in town that first week he arrived. He fiddles with it absentmindedly, eyes drifting the walls. He raises it up in front of his eyes, looking through the tiny hole, before moving it to his lips. He glances over to the clock to find that it’s about five till three…

Four hours. For the majority of the day, he kept himself occupied. He had plenty to do. He tried to keep himself immersed in the task, pretending that there wasn't the underlying flutter of excitement at the prospect of seeing her that night. She was probably busy, not even thinking about him at all. And now, that seven was only a few hours away, he couldn't deny the fact that he was getting anxious. It was the strangest thing. He never really felt that way before about anyone. It wasn't just the prospect of… being together again. He just wanted to see her and talk to her… face to face. 

Despite his mostly pure intentions, he could detect a familiar sensation, something stirring below. He sighed, closing his eyes. It was only a few more hours now… Images of Jill filled his mind, thoughts of their last night together. He let himself think on it freely this time. God what if she mentioned it again? He knew wouldn’t dare… but if she did... He wanted to touch her, taste her… feel her everywhere. She was always warm. He bit his lip, turning over to his side. He pressed himself against the mattress slightly, the friction causing him to gasp. In just a few hours, she would be in front of him again, or he would be on his knees in front of her. 

His head was buried into the crook of his arm as thoughts and images flooded his mind. He was grinding himself against the mattress fully now, and for a moment he felt a bit ridiculous. There was no use in trying to delay the inevitable. Rolling over onto his back, Martin’s hands slip down to his belt, unbuckling it, swiftly unfastening his jeans. He slips his hand down lower, fingers wrapping around his now fully erect cock.

He’s not really aware of how much time has passed.. He took his time, teasing… working himself up. So close to release, only to slow his motions his other hand slipping beneath his shirt, nail dragging over a hardened nipple, causing him to gasp. His hand was moving faster...pumping, taking himself to the brink of near ecstasy. He was panting, lips open in a silent moan. Stroking, pulling, his hips bucking forward into his palm, hair clung to his sweat-soaked brow. He thought about her lips, her tongue pressing into him. The sensation of her fingers moving inside of him… that weird trick that she did. He was so close, but he was vaguely aware of wanting something else… something more. There was a faint empty sensation. He bit his lip harshly, his hips jerking forward arousal sliding down his shaft landing on his balls. He was only vaguely aware of the sound of the screen door closing downstairs. “Shit….”

He was so close. He turned over onto his side, burying his face into the pillow, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Who on earth could that be. There was no way that Cuda was home that early.

“Martin?” came Christina’s familiar voice. 

“Shit shit shit…”

He was stroking, tugging, almost painfully.. whimpers barely contained by the pillow as the sound of her footsteps ascended up the stairs. He was lucky he happened to have the door locked this time. He comes with strangled moan, barely contained by the pillow when she calls out again. 

“Martin are you home?” 

He clears his throat briefly as he tucks himself back into his pants.

“Uh---” He coughs again “Yes... I'm here..” He reaches for a tissue from the dresser, wiping his hand off with disgust. 

“Are you alright... You sound funny…” she pauses directly in front of the door. 

“I.. I was sleeping….” 

“Oh.. well I'm sorry, I just got off early and there was this note outside the door with your name on it.. I’ll just slide it under the door.” She says before he hears her footsteps descending back down the stairs. 

He eyes the folded slip of paper suspiciously for a moment before he carefully eases off of the bed. 

“ Martin, I almost forgot to mention, I’ve got you a present. I really think you’re gonna like it… Jill x”


End file.
